Maria Eida Kirchenia
Maria E. Kirchenia is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is a member of the Kirchenia clan and Beatrice's apprentice. She is the biological child of Beatrice and Sancraid Neo Vi' Morningstar and is the strongest of their children so far. Background Much of her background is unknown. All that is known is that she is the only legitimate child belonging to Beatrice and Sancraid and that she grew up being taught magecraft by her mother. When she became old enough, she began to accompany Beatrice on some of her travels. Appearance She has short light brown hair, fair skin and violet eyes. When she smiles she appears sometimes to have a snaggle tooth. She is of short stature due to her young age and weighs 28 kilograms (61 pounds). For bottoms, she wears a black skirt with a pink stripe at the bottom and a lacey slip underneath. Going up, she has on a pale pink long-sleeve button down shirt, with frills of the same color on the shoulders and the collar. Over this, she wears a dark, sort of navy blue color corset, of which, on Maria's left side, has the family crest in gold at the top, and red ribbon lacing up the front. Maria wears white knee-high socks with a lacey rim at the top and red Mary-Jane-like shoes that buckle over the top of the foot and around the ankle. On her head, she has a small black crown, tied with a red ribbon whose bow sits just under her chin. She almost always has her pink purse, of which has a red scarf tied around it. It is theorized that because she is the child of two immortal entities she will cease aging when she becomes 18. Personality & Character Maria is said to have a generally innocent and cheerful demeanor when first encountered, acting younger than her age and is otherwise seen as cute by many. But when talking about witches, her personality changes and acts in a creepily manner, with sudden bursts of laughter followed by a voice and tone befitting an older person. She also becomes defensive when someone rejects witches and the magic which she believes to help her become happy. She looks up to Beatrice who Maria also serves as an apprentice of sorts and is typically always seen with her. It is also apparent that she knows very little regarding the Hyperdimension war or CHIMERA itself. She deeply loves her mother and her family and it is confirmed by everyone she knows that she never lies. Powers and Abilities Meowmel.jpg|Kyreios (Normal) c2dc7cc5595279b493dfc38b5f950886-d53nufl.jpg|Kyreios ((Attack Mode) Even though she is an apprentice, she is already significantly skilled in the family's magecraft. She has a familiar that takes the form of a Cat called Kryeios. It can transform itself into horrific creature that resembles a Lion that will kill anyone its master orders it to kill. She can also create Paralysis Seals which can hold an individual in place for a time. Vermillion Luciferia lznwco7z3k_l.jpg atb53jpr66.jpg Despite her being "Apprentice Level", she is actually regarded is the more powerful of Satan's children due to her second persona developing into a malevolent being of destruction called the Vermillion Luciferia. The Vermillion Luciferia is the black and destructive counterforce and negative aspects of Maria Eida Astakhov and is considered as the amalgamation of death and destruction. When maria's power awakens, she unleashes it, transforming into a gigantic creature that is capable of destroying earth if left unchecked. Because of this, many of her "siblings" are often intimidated by her and tries to keep her in a good mood in order to keep the Vermillion Luciferia contained. It can be best described as a deadly Void. A void that seeks to consume everything around it as if it is trying to fill in something that it believes is empty. Despite it seemingly having a savage nature, it actually has some level of self-awareness, as it seems to recognize those Maria cares for such as her mother and siblings and avoids attacking them, but will attack anyone or anything else in its vicinity. It is debatable whether Maria has some degree of control over it or if the Vermillion Luciferia actually has a will of its own, but its rage makes it an extremely deadly entity followed by it's unbridled power. The Vermillion Luciferia is considered to be an incredibly powerful entity that is capable of laying waste to an entire planet in less than 8 hours unchecked. Because of its massive size, it possesses tremendous strength that can shatter the ground of a battlefield and lay waste to an entire city with just physical blows alone. It's terrify power however does not lie with its Physical capabilities, but with its ability to feed and disintegrate matter itself. It can produce dozes of tendrils from its body to grab targets and feed absorb them into its body, causing the molecules of people and objects to disintegrate immediately and be absorbed into the creature. On the other hand, it can also disintegrate matter by using a myriad of of energy attacks, including black energy blasts from its mouth which looks somewhat like black fire, and can fire a white energy from its hands to warp the matter it touches. Another ability it is shown to do is to summon fragments of itself to act as some kind of attack drones. They are significantly small, but can attack using the same matter destroying attacks. One of its most destructive attacks is when it creates two large energy spheres, one black and white and when the two spheres are pushed together, it creates a destructive explosion that absolutely annihilates everything within a 340 mile radius, leaving an empty void in the area. Category:Female Category:Magi Category:Minor Characters Category:Omega Level